<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bunny by RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866054">Bunny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR/pseuds/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR'>RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alphabet [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Good Doctor (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:13:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR/pseuds/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I feel like having you two in my office is occurring far too often for my liking," Audrey said.</p>
<p>"How were we supposed to know the kid had bought her rabbit with her?" Neil argued.</p>
<p>"Yeah," Claire agreed, "or that one tiny bunny could cause so much damage."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claire Browne/Neil Melendez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alphabet [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bunny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to everyone who commented. It was hard to pick just one word so I may do a couple of one shots in the future. </p>
<p>So the word I picked was Bunny which was suggested by Punzel23. I hope you guys enjoy it and leave a suggestion for what I could do for C.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Good morning everyone," Dr Neil Melendez said as he walked into the residents lounge, seeing that all his residents were there.</p>
<p>"Morning," they all replied in unison.</p>
<p>"So today, three of you are going to be with Dr Andrews for a transplant, the other will be with me doing an appendectomy on a little girl," Neil said, he could see all of the residents perk up at the mention of a transplant, "so Dr's Reznick, Park and Murphy, you're with Andrews. Dr Browne, you're with me," Morgan, Alex and Shaun all grinned before getting up and going to find Dr Andrews, leaving just Claire and Neil, "now I know an appendectomy isn't much compared to an organ transplant," Neil said, noticing the disappointed look on Claire's face, "but would being lead surgeon make it any better?" Claire's head shot up as he said this.</p>
<p>"Really?" She asked.</p>
<p>"Really," he responded. Claire grinned like a child at Christms, "let's go meet our patient, Dr Browne," they both stood up and headed over to their patient.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hello Molly," Claire greeted the young girl that was sitting on the bed, colouring in a picture, "I'm Dr Browne, I will be doing your surgery today, which means I'll be making sure your tummy doesn't hurt anymore. Is that ok?" The little girl nodded, "so what are you drawing there?" She asked. </p>
<p>"It's my bunny rabbit," Molly said, holding up the picture, "her name is Fluffy!"</p>
<p>"Wow, that's a great picture," Claire replied, "we should have you better soon enough so that you can get back home to your rabbit," the little girl suddenly looked over to her bag, "is everything ok?" Claire asked. Molly didn't say anything.</p>
<p>"Molly?" The girls mom, Hannah, asked, "what's the matter sweety?" The little girl looked down at her hands.</p>
<p>"I brought Fluffy with me," she mumbled, Claire and Neil looked at each other and Hannah walked over to her daughters bag and looked inside.</p>
<p>"Fluffy isn't in here!" She said, looking over at her daughter.</p>
<p>"Uh oh," Molly said.</p>
<p>"Molly! Why would you bring your rabbit with you to the hospital?" Her mom exclaimed.</p>
<p>"I don't know," the girl said with tears in her eyes.</p>
<p>"We've got a little bit of time before Molly's surgery," Neil said, "Dr Browne and I will have a look around, see if we can find you're bunny, OK?" He asked the young girl who just nodded. The two doctors walked out of the room and over to the nurses station.</p>
<p>"How are we going to find her rabbit?" Claire asked her boss.</p>
<p>"I have no idea," Neil said, "all I know is we can't let Dr Lim find out about this."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two surgeons had split up for the morning, both searching everywhere for the rabbit, before meeting up again for lunch.</p>
<p>"Any luck?" Neil asked.</p>
<p>"No, you?" She replied.</p>
<p>"No, Molly's surgery is in an hour, have your lunch and then get her prepped, I'll keep looking," Neil said, before walking off to search for the rabbit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>An hour later, Claire and Neil saw each other again as they began to scrub in for surgery.</p>
<p>"Guessing you didn't find it," Claire said as she noticed the look on her attendings face.</p>
<p>"No," he replied, "but right now we can't think about that, you all good for the surgery?" He asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah," Claire said.</p>
<p>"Alright, let's get in there then," they both walked through the door and began the surgery.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The surgery went well," Claire said when she entered Molly's room, Neil a few steps behind her.</p>
<p>"Oh good," Hannah said, looking at her sleeping daughter, "did you manage to find her rabbit?" The doctors looked at each other.</p>
<p>"I'm afraid not," Neil answered. Suddenly all of the lights went out and the monitor screens went black.</p>
<p>"What's going on?" Hannah asked.</p>
<p>"I'm not sure," Neil said, "but the backup generators should kick in soon," sure enough everything turned back on again, "if you'll excuse us, there's something we need to do, someone will come along later to check on your daughter," with that Neil hurried out of the room, Claire on his tail.</p>
<p>"You don't think the power cut could have been caused by the rabbit do you?" She asked.</p>
<p>"I'm not sure, but if it somehow managed to get into the electrics somehow and chewed a few wires," he said, "then we might have a problem."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few hours later, Claire and Neil were standing by the nurses station when they overheard two of the nurses speaking.</p>
<p>"Apparently the electrician found a rabbit in the electrics," one of them said. Neil and Claire looked at each other.</p>
<p>"A rabbit!" The other exclaimed, "how did a rabbit get into the hospital?"</p>
<p>"I'm not sure, but I heard the power cut caused some complications in Dr Andrews surgery, the patient was lucky to survive," the first nurse said. </p>
<p>"Where's the rabbit now?" The second nurse asked. </p>
<p>"Dr Lim's looking after it until they find out who it belongs to," the first nurse responded. Suddenly Neil's phone rang, he looked at the screen and saw Audrey's name.</p>
<p>"Shit," he said as he showed Claire the screen. He answered the call.</p>
<p>"Neil Melendez, you and Dr Browne better get up to my office right now!" She said down the phone.</p>
<p>"Yes Dr Lim, we'll be right there," Neil said as Audrey hung up on him, "I think we're in trouble," he said as he looked at Claire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I feel like having you two in my office is occurring far too often for my liking," Audrey said.</p>
<p>"How were we supposed to know the kid had bought her rabbit with her?" Neil argued.</p>
<p>"Yeah," Claire agreed, "or that one tiny bunny could cause so much damage."</p>
<p>"You two had known since this morning and didn't think to tell anyone, I'd only found out you were looking for the rabbit when a nurse had told me she'd overheard a conversation between you two," Audrey said.</p>
<p>"We thought we could find it before anyone else noticed," Neil said.</p>
<p>"well you didn't, and know we have hundreds of dollars worth of damage in electrical cables to sort out and during the little power cut we had Dr Andrews patient nearly died because he nicked an artery and was unable to see the bleed. Luckily for you two they managed to save him otherwise this would be a lot worse for you!" Audrey glared at them both causing them to look down at their hands, like two school children in front of their principal.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," Neil said after an awkward silence, "I should have told you, we thought we could find it on our own."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry too," Claire said. Audrey ran her hand over her face.</p>
<p>"You two are lucky this wasn't any worse, now get out of my sight and take the rabbit with you," Audrey said, gesturing to a cage on the table behind them. Neil went over and picked it up before they both left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They dropped the rabbit back off to Molly before getting ready to leave for the day. </p>
<p>"Well, that definitely was an interesting appendectomy," Claire said as they entered the residents lounge. Neil laughed.</p>
<p>"Bet you're glad you were with me instead of Andrews," he responded.</p>
<p>"To be honest I've enjoyed the peace, as much as I love the others they can be a handful," Claire admitted.</p>
<p>"Tell me about it," Neil smirked, "I could really do with a drink tonight," he said, "fancy joining me?" He asked Claire, who smiled.</p>
<p>"Alright," she replied, "I mean after all everything did turn out alright," she laughed.</p>
<p>"Yes it did," Neil said. They finished packing up their stuff before they left together and headed to a local bar.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't forget to leave a word for C 😃</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>